Krask-8
Krask-8 is a former Soviet gulag, submarine repair station and nuclear missile installation in Siberia. History Early History The facility that would come to be known as Krask-8 was constructed around the Siberian/Arctic town of Krask. While it would officially be known as a maintenance facility and gulag for political prisoners, Krask-8 also operated as a disguised nuclear ICBM silo, and as a submarine repair station. With the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991, Krask-8 was among the hundreds of facilities set to be left abandoned and unguarded. The new democratic Russian government were not informed that the facility still contained sixteen nuclear missiles. In June 1997, the town of Krask, as well as Krask-8 and its sibling installations, were purchased by the Atlantic Shipping Corporation. Before Scarecrow In 2003, as the "billionaires club" Majestic-12 were planning to initiate a new Cold War to boost their overall fortunes, they discovered that a few individuals could upset their plans due to certain skills or knowledge that they possessed, and so they decided to start a bounty hunt to keep them from doing so. Among their fifteen targets was Shane Schofield, a U.S. Marine with a reputation for succeeding against the odds. Unsettled by this, Majestic-12 decided that they would arrange a sham mission as an ambush to increase the chances of him being eliminated. Because the Atlantic Shipping Corporation was a subsidiary of Axon Corp, Jonathon Killian was aware of the state of Krask-8, and the missiles still there. On the 24th of October, Killian's hired mercenaries, Executive Solutions, arrived at Krask-8 and sent a ransom threat to the Russian government, claiming to be Islamic Chechen terrorists and threatening to launch the nukes, knowing that the Russians would call upon the U.S. for help. Killian's contacts in the CIA managed to manipulate the Americans' mission by arranging for a Marine unit led by Schofield, and two Delta Force teams led by two other bounty targets, Gregory Farrell and Dean McCabe, to be the sent to Krask-8. Scarecrow McCabe and Farrell's units were the first to arrive at Krask-8, where they were soon ambushed by ExSol, and were quickly wiped out. Schofield's unit arrived just as Cal Noonan cut off communications with their home base, and so Schofield led his men to search the installation for the Delta teams because of their radio-silence. Most of Schofield's men were taken out as ExSol opened fire, and so Schofield, Book II and Clark were forced to flood Krask-8's dry dock and take cover inside the Typhoon, where Schofield set and launched a torpedo to destroy the facility. Shortly after, Schofield and Book II were pursued into the office tower disguising the silo, which Wexley's men surrounded and prepared to collapse with thermite-amatol demolition charges. Luckily the two Marines were able to use their maghoks to adhere themselves to the Hungarian's Yakovlev Yak-141 to get clear before the tower came down. With the incoming Typhoon's torpedo, ExSol retreated from the facility, as did Schofield and Book II on the Hungarian's Yak (warning the bounty hunter to leave the facility before the torpedo arrived). However, moments before impact, the Black Knight's fighter destroyed the torpedo, leaving Knight free to investigate the carnage before he and the observing Hungarian departed, leaving Krask-8 abandoned once again. Facilities Office Tower / Missile Silo The missile silos were disguised within an office tower to hide one of Krask-8's secret purposes. There are four concealed silos within the tower. Maintenance Building / Submarine Dry-Dock Hidden within Krask-8's primary maintenance building, a submarine dry dock was built to keep it out of the sights of enemy spy satellites. A sea gate was constructed leading from the dry dock to the Arctic coastline two miles north of the installation, which provided access for the Typhoon-class submarines that regularly came in for repair. Gulag When Krask-8 was operational, a prison for Russia's political prisoners was established, where the prisoners were forced to perform manual labours. The gulag was shut down at the end of the Cold War, and its prisoners either transferred, left to die or released. Trivia . Category:Locations Category:Scarecrow